You Said You Wanted a Pet
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Hawke has been missing all day, and Anders is worried about more than just her safety. Why did she lie about where she'd be? When she comes home though, he has no problem with being left in the dark if it means the surprises will be this good. Rated M for female Hawke and Anders doing very adult things together. Mostly fluff, a little worry, and a very naughty costume.


I'm frankly amazed there aren't more kinky stories about Anders and cat related stuff. It popped into my head one day as I was playing the game and romancing him that he brings them up a lot, and I know in Awakening he was always talking about kinky and naughty stuff. The thought of his lovers doing things like putting on the kitty ears for him is pretty hot, though I suppose cosplay isn't really all that normal in a fantasy setting story. Still, once I had the idea I just had to write it.

This is set between the second and third arc of Dragon Age 2, before Anders goes over the deep end. I find it so hard to think of him doing anything romantic so close to the end of the game when he's willing to do such things to free the mages, but at the beginning of their relationship he's always ready to go when Hawke crooks her (or his) finger at him. Especially since my head canon is Hawke is the diplomatic type that grew up in Lothering constantly hearing the, "Protect your sister. Protect the family and our secret. It's your responsibility. Do whatever you have to in order to keep Bethany and Carver safe," speech that she didn't dare let anyone get too close romantically.

She grew up with her responsibilities constantly hanging over her, from her childhood to the army and thus never had relations with anyone. Then of course trying to convince Anders for three years she wanted him and his resistance, it made her pretty much open to anything as long as it meant someone caring about her needs for once. Thus they have a very healthy sexual relationship.

Those are just the ideas in my head, and all I own really. The rest of DA belongs to Bioware.

You Said You Wanted a Pet

Papers ruffled softly as Anders shifted through his notes, trying to find the papers about traditional magic in Rivain that Isabela had gotten him. He had a long way to go in completing his manifesto and he'd wanted every resource he could get his hands on. Examples of places where mages were free and had never hurt anyone was his best chance of fighting against the idea that free magic users would only lead to another Imperium. Sadly, he'd never been great at organization and he had a feeling he'd misplaced them somewhere. Shuffling through them almost frantically now, he yelped when he accidentally knocked over his ink pot and the sticky black liquid began to pour all over the papers.

"Oh! Oh no!" he cried, scrambling to save what he could. "Darn it! I just wrote this!"

"Anders? Is everything alright in here?"

He looked up from his mess as Hawke poked her head into the library where he was working and he sighed. A frantic, sticky, black mess in front of the woman he loved, just the sight any man would dream of being.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I disturb you?" he asked. "I didn't mean to. I was just working and I knocked the ink over. Ugh. I just finished some of these pages too."

"I'll have Orana help you clean it up," she offered before smiling at his appearance. "As well as draw you a bath."

"Thank you," he said before grinning. "Maybe we can take one together?"

She laughed a bit at his eager tone and the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, though shook her head.

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I have an errand to run," she said. "Work of a Champion never ends."

"Do you need my help?" he asked her immediately. "I could wash up and head out with you if it's dangerous."

"Anders, you're cute when you fret," she said as she approached him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be fine though. It's not too big of a hassle. Running some errands for Varric mostly. I'll be back in time for dinner, or maybe a little afterward. Just relax. You've been working so hard on this anyway. You deserve a reward to just sit back and enjoy yourself. No need to follow me around while I work."

"Staying out for so late doesn't sound like safe errands to me," he noted. "What if you run into one of those street gangs? What if some punk wants to make a name out of himself and shanks you?"

"Shank me?" she asked, eyebrow raised at his phrasing.

"Well, a long shot I'll admit but-"

She cut him off with another kiss, biting his bottom lip gently before she began to suck on the flesh. His protests died in a groan and it took everything to remember he had ink all over his hands and touching her would only get her stained. Then again, if she had ink on her too, she'd have to take a bath, and clearly would have to do so with him if she wanted to save time and avoid being late.

She slipped out of his reach though before he could put his nefarious plan to action. Sulking, he watched her wave at him before leaving and he groaned a bit in disapproval. Why wouldn't she want him to come? Usually she was so eager to have him along, he barely let her go off on her own anymore. They'd been attached at the hip since he'd moved in.

He tried to ease his worries, but something nagged at him. She wouldn't insist on him staying unless something was wrong. Maybe the templars? Had they been sniffing around, bothering her? Rage bubbled in the put of his stomach at the thought of it before he shook his head.

No. No, he had to remain calm. She was a reasonable woman and there was no way she'd leave him unaware if things were so dire. He'd been working so hard on his papers, clearly she wanted to leave him to it. After all, they both had important things to accomplish.

The theory eased him much more than the idea of any danger and he kept to it. Once the mess was cleaned, which Orana barely let him help as she insisted on taking care of it, and he'd bathed he felt much better. He was just about ready to get back to work before he remembered the whole reason why he'd ruined so many of his papers in the first place.

The notes he'd been trying to find.

He felt irritated with himself, wondering where they were. They could have been some of the pages ruined by the ink and while some of them looked salvageable, laying on the desk to dry, he didn't feel like going through them. At best there would only be paragraphs he could reference and he didn't want to start risking leaving out important details to his manifesto.

"Nothing for it, I'll just have to go out after all," he decided as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. Isabela would surely be at the Hanged Man, and he could talk to her about replacing what he'd either ruined or lost. Even if she didn't have spare copies, she was from that land. Surely she wouldn't mind sharing an inside perspective with him. She wasn't eager to get involved in the conflict, that was true enough but he had a feeling if he bought her a round or two she couldn't object... well, too much anyway.

The walk to Lowtown was refreshing, warm air on his face as he walked. While the Free Marches were much further north than Ferelden and usually colder, there were times living in a port town really didn't feel as warm as it should but it was so nice out today. To stretch his legs, let the warmth seep into his clothes, it was very refreshing.

"Oh, I should have gone with Hawke to begin with," he said with a smile. "Maybe she'll still be there though. I can surprise her, buy her a pint. Well... maybe get her to buy me a pint. Ugh, I need to stop being such a freeloader."

The hustle and bustle was about the same as it always was this time of day. It was late in the afternoon, and the crowds were just starting to pick up. Though there was a crowd on the verge of gathering, he was able to look around easily enough and see Isabela wasn't at her usual perch and decided to check her room, and also with Varric. Hawke wasn't down on the first floor, so he figured that she was either with the dwarf in his suite or off on whatever errands he had her taking care of for him.

Heading upstairs, he made his way to Isabela's room first. It was locked and there was no answer to his knock, which could mean she was out or had company. An ear to the door was greeted with silence though, and he assumed she was elsewhere. After all, she wasn't a quiet woman in sex. He knew that first hand when he'd met her at the Pearl.

"Best get to Varric then," he mumbled to himself as he headed in the direction of the dwarf's living area. He was actually surprised to see the rouge leaned back in his chair, drinking deeply from a mug of ale and an open book in front of him.

"Hard at work, I see," he said with a smile as he approached the table. "To think Hawke has to run around doing all your chores while you sit here and relax. Did she insist on leaving you behind too?"

Varric looked up at him in surprise.

"Anders, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you'd be at home."

"I was, but I decided to get out for a bit," the mage answered. "Actually, I had come here to see Isabela but since she's not here I thought I'd check up on Hawke."

"And you came here? Why?" Varric asked.

"Because... she said she was working today," Anders replied a little hesitantly. "She left over an hour before me. Did she never get here?"

"She was never supposed to be here today, as far as I know," the dwarf informed him. "In fact, it's why I thought you'd be at home. She insisted she not do anything today, made me promise not to come to her with any business ventures."

"What? That can't be right," Anders said. "She specifically said she was running errands for you. Maybe she just didn't bother to check in. What did you have her doing today? You probably just forgot."

"I didn't forget anything, Blondie," Varric assured him. "She came to me just yesterday asking that I not bother her, I can promise you that. Trust me, I wouldn't lie about something so simple."

"That doesn't make any sense. She said she had work today and insisted I stay home."

"Blondie... did you think maybe this might have something to do with... you know, the Knight-Commander?" he asked slowly.

Anders eyes went wide. No, that couldn't be it. Hawke was the Champion now, true, and it meant she had certain duties to the city, mostly official, and the nobles and other people of power could call on her, but she would never actually work with that horrid woman. Then again, maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe Hawke was making moves against her and she didn't want to risk him if she got caught or was in trouble.

"I have to find her," he decided immediately.

"I'll go with you," Varric said as he got up and followed the mage.

They didn't get far though in their venture to find the woman he loved and save her from whatever evil thing had befallen her. Just as they reached the door, Isabela came strolling in, humming contently. Her hair was a mess and her corset was rather loose around her body. The vibe of just finished with something naughty was rolling off of her, and she cooed when she saw Anders.

"Well, hello you two," she chuckled. Her face was a bit flushed, and it certainly didn't look like it was from embarrassment. She'd been clearly having a good time, and drink, wherever she had just come from. "Anders, mate, you have got yourself the nicest lover, I hope you know that."

"What?" he asked in shock. "Hawke? You know where she is? Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"Pffft. Maybe in the good way, but I doubt that," she said, giving a pleased little moan in the back of her throat. "Oh Maker, if only you could have seen it. Mmmm, I'm jealous you got her all to yourself. Lucky bastard. I would have killed to get that at least once before you got her all shackled up in a relationship. Such a waste. Ah well, at least she can't keep me from looking."

Anders was getting even more confused. Isabela wasn't making any sense, but it sounded less and less like his lover was in any danger. He had to be relieved for that, but this wasn't explaining any of the weird things going on.

"Where's Hawke?" he asked, trying to keep calm. This was all getting very confusing and he didn't like to be confused. "Where did you see her last?"

"At the Blooming Rose, of course," the pirate replied with a grin. She didn't seem to notice the way his face fell, continuing on regardless. "Spent quite a pretty penny there too, from the looks of her. Ah, Mary couldn't keep her hands off of her, but a figure like that does need some quality work to do it justice. Doesn't often do jobs like that, but Hawke made it worth her while."

His blood went cold at her words, finding it hard to breathe. No. No, this was worse than her working for the Knight-Commander. This was worse than her being hurt somewhere and needing his help. She'd insisted on Varric and Anders both leaving her be so she could go out and... He couldn't even bare to finish that thought.

"I'm going to be sick," he muttered, covering his face with his hands.

"Really? Better get a bucket," Isabela said.

"How can you be so callous?" he snapped at her. "Hawke and I love each other! I don't believe you! There is no way she'd ever betray me!"

"Betray? What are you talking about?" she asked him before laughing. "Oh, it sounds like... I see."

"Rivaini, maybe you should sit down and tell us what happened?" Varric said. He looked less worried than Anders did, but even he seemed a little shocked at what he was hearing.

"No way. I'm not telling now. It's just too delicious," she said with a shake of her head. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my room to sleep this wonderful ache off. I suggest you go to Hawke and make her ache yourself."

He'd never been so tempted to hit someone in all his life, but he let her saunter off. He kept telling himself that it was a lie. She'd only said that to rile him up. She never took anything seriously, least of all relationships.

"Blondie, I'm sure whatever is going on, it's not that," Varric said, putting a hand on his arm. "You know, we can still go look for her. She really could just be working."

"I'm going home," he said. His mouth felt like ashes even as he choked the words out, but he didn't want to have to face anyone right now. If he spent all evening looking for her while she was really out in some brothel, he'd be a fool. "She's not that type of person. She'd never do anything like that."

"Yeah. You're right," his friend assured him. "Rivaini was just pulling your chain."

He nodded, though he didn't feel confident it was the truth. Isabela wasn't exactly a Chantry Sister, but he didn't think she'd go so far as to outright lie about something like this, at least not for a reason. Maybe she was though. She'd had Hawke convince for years that she had no idea where her lousy relic was and it had led to a betrayal and plenty of people dead because the Qunari were too violent to leave peacefully. Why would she lie though? Just to mess with him? Had he done something lately to anger her and she was getting her revenge?

Getting home didn't appease him. Hawke was nowhere in the house and according to Orana she hadn't been back for even a moment to check up on things while he'd been gone. It took every ounce of willpower not to storm right back out the door and continue on the Hightown streets to go to the Blooming Rose and see for himself.

He had to refrain though. If she wasn't there and he went to see, he'd feel like a fool for listening to Isabela and letting her rile him up and, even worse, doubt his lover. If he did go there and she was in fact in the bed with some harlot named Mary... he didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't know what to do.  
He paced around the house and ignored the other ones there. When dinner time came, he refused to sit with Bodahn, Sandal and Orana even as he was asked to come down to tell them what was the matter. Eventually the elf just left a plate for him in the master bedroom where he'd spent most of the night.

Every hour that passed made him feel more and more sick to the stomach. He tried to tell himself she would never do such a thing, but it seemed less likely the more he thought about it. After all, what could he offer her? He was an apostate and had been almost all his life. He had no income; nothing to give her. She paid for everything for him from his clothes and food to the supplies he often needed for the clinic. He was older than her by several years and often his conversations were anything but cheery. It would be no wonder if she went to another for companionship. Why wouldn't she? What did he have to offer her except as a bed warmer?

"No!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. He glared at the wall, feeling anger licking in his stomach like a hot flame. It was a lie. He'd given Hawke his heart and she had never asked for more than that. Their love meant as much to her as it did him.

It had to.

"Anders?"

He looked up suddenly to see her at the door of their bedroom. She appeared to be confused as she looked at him, and he had a feeling she could already tell something was wrong.

"You're home," he said in relief. He had to quickly squash it down. She'd been gone all day and this was suspicious. She was dressed differently too, wearing a long cloak around herself that he could easily tell she wasn't wearing armor over, resting too close against her frame. The hooded material hid most of her features so he couldn't tell at a glance if her hair would be messed up from sex or if she had any markings on her neck from kisses. The changed wardrobe only made him angrier though, and judging from the look of worry on her face, she saw it.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't expect to be so long. My errands took longer than I-"

"I spoke to Varric," he cut off. "I know where you were. Isabela saw you."

"What?" she asked in surprise. "Oh... bugger. I should have known she would blab, and after I asked her not to. I'm sorry, Anders. I wanted this to be a surprise. It seemed you'd like it better that way."

He looked at her in confusion. She certainly wasn't acting like a woman who'd just gotten caught cheating. What was going on?

"You were at the Blooming Rose, right?" he asked, wanted to get this cleared up. He could feel his head starting to pound from all his wondering.

"Yes. I couldn't think where else to get this done," she said honestly. "All of the costumes and props they have there, it's... very... interesting. The last time I was there for an investigation, I couldn't help but see something that caught my eye and... I thought I should try it for you."

"Mary?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she said, and her cheeks tinted a slight pink. "The seamstress there. I had to negotiate a high price for the costume and she insisted on doing all the measurements herself... and let a few of her friends come in to see the work. Ugh. I've never been so embarrassed. When Isabela walked in with one of the workers I was sure I'd die."

Things slowly clicked into place in his mind at her words. He had to think back hard with his conversation with the pirate, and it began to make sense. Her compliments, how she'd called him lucky, and of course she'd never actually stated Hawke had been banging anyone. He felt so happy he'd let Hawke speak first. If he'd told her his doubts she would have been so hurt.

"So... you had a costume made for me," he said as he eyed her in curiosity.

"Of course. Didn't Isabela tell you about it?" she asked him.

"Oh... only in part. She wouldn't give up details," he replied evasively. "She was a bit drunk when she got back to the Hanged Man too, so it wasn't exactly a coherent conversation."

"I'm glad that there's still some surprise about it then," Hawke replied. "Though, is now a bad time? You looked so angry when I walked in. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just a stupid misunderstanding, and my own foolishness for believing it," he said before he crossed the room and cupped her cheeks. He pulled her forward into a kiss, their lips brushing against each other and he smiled into the kiss. It was absolutely chaste considering what they would soon be doing, but he needed this moment.

"Do you want to see?" she asked him as his hands ran down the cloak. He could feel the heat of her body underneath the material, and her curves easily. Whatever she was wearing, it wasn't much. Instead of answering, his hands slipped past the folds of the fabric and began to explore.

"Let's see if I can figure it out," he whispered against her lips as his fingers danced up her sides. From the way she squirmed against him eagerly, he could tell she was pleased with the idea. He felt velvet hugging her waist, and thick cords tying it in place, but only around her stomach. He swallowed roughly when his exploration went north and there was nothing to greet him but the bare skin of her breasts.

"Maker," he panted out. "Did you walk home like this?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Anders. I got back about half an hour ago, and just changed in one of the other rooms," she said with a little laugh that broke into a moan as he suddenly palmed her breasts and gave a healthy squeeze. "Mmmmm, oh darling. I love you."

Those words alone could make his cock throb, even without everything else he was doing. It was going to be a long night, he would make sure of that. Eager to feel more, his hands found her hips as he ignored her little pout of disapproval.

"Patience, love. I've been waiting all day for you to return. I think you can afford to wait while I enjoy myself," he teased before he felt something strange at her hips. Straps, and from the feel of it they were made of leather. When he cupped her ass to try and figure out just what they were for, he felt absolutely confused at the feeling of something furry brushing his thumb. "Love, just what are you wearing?"

"Take my cloak off and find out," she invited him with a sultry tone. Sex practically dripped off her tongue like honey and he could no longer ignore the lovely invitation. His quickly undid the knot of string at her neck, and pulled the hood away. The fabric dropped to the ground as he held his breath in anticipation.  
If the words of her love were enough to make him aroused, this was enough to make him cum several times in his pants by comparison.

A corset made from black velvet hugged her snugly, but it was a tiny one, stopping just under her breasts. That alone would have been nice, but it was far from the best piece. Straps were indeed around hips, wrapped around her stomach and inner thighs without a shred of material to hide her womanhood from view. She turned a little and the reason for these straps became clear, a furry and thin tail that started just above the curve of her bottom and fell all the way down to her knees. Nothing was on her legs except for knee high stockings of the same material at her corset, and elbow length gloves on her arms and he thanked the Maker several times that she'd been at least careful enough not to walk home like this. If he'd gone out and looked for her, only to find her like this, he probably would have fucked her right in the street under the stars.

The best piece of the kinky little costume was on top of her head though. Small little cat ears, and like the rest of the outfit was as black as her cropped hair. It matched perfectly, the illusion very, very sexy.

"You could be a desire demon, looking like that," he said, trying to joke but his voice was thick with lust. "Here for my soul?"

"Even if I was, I'm sure Justice would keep you safe and smite me properly," she purred as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed close. He could smell the perfume on her body and groaned despite himself.

"I did lose a whole day of work," he admitted. "He's irritated. He was right, that you are a distraction, but I love it."

"Then you might want to punish me for being a bad kitten," she whispered into his ear before gently biting the flesh. "After all, I've been a bad little pet."  
He broke. He couldn't take a second more of teasing. Grabbing her by the arms, he shoved her against the door and assaulted her mouth with his own. She always teased him with this, about Justice, as if she liked actually liked that side of him, or maybe she really just was that accepting. Luckily, the spirit seemed to have no interest in stepping in during this kind of thing, as if he sat in the corner of Anders' mind, fingers in his ears and hummed as loudly as he could until it was over.

Her mouth was hot like a fire as they kissed, her passion overflowing all over him. Her hands were already in his hair, tugging his ponytail free and tangling into locks. To think such a gentle woman had such an appetite, such needs. How could he have ever doubted her love for him? He was the only one allowed to see this side of her, to really enjoy it. All those whores at the Blooming Rose might have been able to glimpse it, but she had saved this for him and only him.  
He grabbed one of her legs and yanked it up to rest on his hip, already rubbing himself against her. He could feel her heat against him, even through his trousers. He was already throbbing and her moans into his mouth weren't making it any better.

"Love, I'm not going to-"

"Do it," she panted. "We have all night. I'm all yours. Do whatever you need. Fuck me, darling."

How she could say such filthy things in such a loving voice. Oh, she was his vice, no doubt about it. Still, he wasn't going to even think about saying no. He fumbled with his belt and pulling his shirt out of the way before pulling down his pants and small clothes just enough to free himself. It sprang forth eagerly and she mewled as he rested against her folds.

"Hawke, don't make those sounds. I'm losing control as it is," he panted desperately but she only grinned at him.

"What's the matter. Don't you like your new kitten?" she asked him. "Maybe I should have worn a collar too."

Just the thought was enough to make him dizzy and he kissed her again, just to shut her up. She'd drive him insane one day, he was sure of it.

It was terribly rushed, and he should have taken his time, but she wasn't going to allow it. He knew she'd tease him mercilessly until he did what they both wanted. Why wait? He shoved himself forward, right into her and thanked the Maker that she was already wet for him because he couldn't possibly handled foreplay to get her ready. Still dressed and sweating, he slammed into her again and again, fucking her right into the door.

Hawke wouldn't stop meowing and purring, those damn sounds driving him insane as she let him brutally take her right there. It was like she was trying to break him, but he loved the sweet torture. Her body was so accepting, her heart so pure, and she was all his.

"I love you!" he gasped even as he took her with a force that was sure to leave bruises. "I'll always love you! You're my world!"

"I love you too, Anders!" she cried out. Her other leg wrapped around his body along with her arms until he was holding Hawke up against the door as her entire being was gripping him like a vice. He couldn't stop, even if he'd wanted to. The pressure was too good, the heat pooling in his stomach, already so close. He came with a scream, probably not too manly, and crushed her a bit as he nearly collapsed against the door.

"I'm sorry... you didn't even get to..." he panted before she drug her tongue up his neck, tickling his Adam's apple with it. "H-Hawke..."

"I know your Grey Warden stamina," she whispered against his skin before she began to leave little love bites all over him. "You can manage more than once."

Oh, was she right about that. Even though he'd gone soft inside of her, he didn't plan on stopping any time soon. Now that the feverish need had dimmed a little, he was able to think more about her needs. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her down on the sheets and climbed over her, kissing at her body. Paying close attention to her breasts, his tongue flicked over her nipples as his hands found her bottom and rubbed vigorously at her supple ass.

She writhed and bucked underneath of him, practically dancing on the bed as he worshiped her. He didn't make her wait long before his fingers found her womanhood, pushing inside of her and pumping. The mess between her legs of his cum and her juices was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he stirred it up inside of her as she cried out for him.

"You're too good to me," he whispered, though from all the noise she was making, he wasn't sure he heard her. Swallowing, he dipped his head down and his tongue joined his fingers, lapping at her clitoris as his fingers fucked her, touching all the places he knew would drive her insane. She'd lost all her control under him, holding her legs spread wide for him and encouraging him all too eagerly.

"Right there. Yes... oh yes. Just like that. Oh Anders! You're so good! More. More!"

He hoped her servants were asleep by now. She was so vocal, there was no way they wouldn't hear her if they were still up. It reminded her of the time they'd woken up in bed together after their first night to her mother knocking on the door to wake her up for breakfast. Hawke had been terrified of being caught naked in bed with someone and had yanked the curtains to the bed closed just as she'd come in and Anders... he'd been unable to resist the urge, with Hawke on her knees and clutching the curtains. She'd had to do everything she could to keep her voice even as she told her mother she'd be down shortly, holding back her moans as he had fucked her from behind.

Andreste's ass, they were so bad yet perfect for one another. He was surprised they hadn't been caught in the middle of something dirty for all the things they did to one another.

His face was buried in between her legs at this point, his tongue replacing her fingers as his tongue delved deeply into her and his hands had replaced hers to hold her legs apart while her own yanked at his hair. It was wild and hot as he tasted their fluids mixed together, and the naughtiness of tasting himself inside of her only turned him on even further.

He was ready for another round, his body more than ready to take her again, but he was determined to finish this first. From the way she was shaking, it wouldn't be much longer. Just a little more and she'd come undone. Deciding to finish her with a little flourish, he called forward his mana, just a little and called forth lightening. He always considered it quite a talent that he could push magic through any part of his body, and as it traveled from his tongue right inside of her, she screamed in delight.

Her orgasm flooded her and he drank her up greedily, not giving her a second to recover. She couldn't stop screaming as another and another shock kept her cumming wildly.

Eventually he pulled back and grabbed her, flipping her onto her stomach and grabbed the tail. He was beyond reason now as he yanked her up, and she cried out as the straps dug into her skin. She certainly didn't want him to stop though as she rubbed herself frantically against him.

"What a naughty little kitty you are," he growled out, stripping out of his clothing quickly. He was going to make her pay for worrying him, and she was going to love it. "Running off on your own like that. I'm very disappointed."

"I'm sorry," she purred out. "I'm a bad kitten. Very bad."

"Yes, very bad. So naughty," he hissed, totally lost in the role-playing now. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"Yes, please," she begged. "I'll do anything."

She would, wouldn't she? The strong warrior, all his to love and cherish. She asked for so little. He really didn't deserve her, but he'd be damned if he could ever walk away.

He pushed inside of her again once he was free of his clothes, taking her as she lay face first on the bed and begged for him. More, harder, faster. Despite the fact this was supposed to be a kinky punishment, he gave her everything she asked for. Angling to hit her in just the right spot, he held her hips up by her tail and drove into as fast as he could manage.

There were nights where they made the sweetest love, where they held one another and cuddled as he entered her slowly and whispered sweet nothings to her. This was not one of those nights. He didn't slow down for anything. Nothing short of the world ending could have stopped this, and even then he was sure they'd fight it until the last second.

It was easy to make her come now, revved up from his ministrations earlier with his mouth. He didn't show her a second of mercy, pounding her so hard the headboard was starting to bang against the wall. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her up and turned her head to kiss her, tongue invading her mouth and kissing her as harshly as he was fucking her. Teeth hit against each other and tongues fought for dominance as they bit one another, lips getting bruised from the brutality of it.

"Anders," she hissed as he reached around and pinched her nipple. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he groaned against her lips. "Oh Maker, I love you too."

They spent hours, wrapped around each other. She rode him frantically, and he pushed her against the pillows as he fucked her mouth. Even after he couldn't get it up again after the fifth time, or was it sixth, he used his tongue and fingers to pleasure her. Hours of grinding together and declaring their love exhausted them both, but neither was willing to give in and stop first.

By the time it was over, Anders was sure he wouldn't be able to move for days. The sheets were a mess and her clothes were torn in several places, but it had been more than worth it. She was laying on him contently as she kissed his chest.

"Did you like this?" she asked him softly. "I know it's a little unorthodox but you've wanted a cat for a while and I thought that you would like it."

"I loved it," he assured her, though he had a feeling she hadn't really been that worried about him rejecting her kinky idea. "It was so worth it, and I'm so glad I was the one to have it."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I... I didn't want to say anything," he admitted. "I was worried if I confessed to such thoughts that you'd be insulted or hurt, but when I went to the Hanged Man to look for you, I got worried. Isabela told me you were at the Blooming Rose, but nothing else. I was worried that I... that you... no longer were interested in me."

"What?" she asked him in shock. "Why would you think that? You're the only one for me."

"You should be angry at me for doubting you, not assuring me," he sighed. "I know I'm not much of a prize. Maybe before Justice, before I began to think I owed my fellow mages help, I could have been anything you wanted. I could have been the perfect lover, thinking of nothing except pleasure. Now though, I'm always focused on my work that I can't help but feel like... I have nothing to offer you but sex, and you could get that from anyone."

"Anders," she whispered as he cupped his cheek. "I don't need you to do anything but love me. That's more than enough. Everyone in this city, they see me as the Champion. It's days of responsibilities, of helping people. I do love it, but I'm a woman too. I need someone who can see me as more, to let me be free to forget about the city outside. No one else can look at me and just see me. If anything, I'm taken advantage of you, not the other way around."

"You say the sweetest things," he laughed before kissing her. "It was a foolish thought. I won't doubt you again, promise."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Good thing too, I think I may be stuck in bed for the rest of the night and tomorrow as well. That was... intense."

"I'll heal you if you need it."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "It's a good ache. I like it. While I rest up, you can read me your notes. You've made a lot of progress since the last time."

As she drifted off to sleep, he felt like smacking himself. With everything else going on, he'd totally forgotten to get those damn papers from Isabela.

Oh well. Surely the rebellion could wait until tomorrow. For now, he was ready to indulge with Hawke and forget the city existed for a while.

One thing for sure, he was going to make sure she kept the ears.

End

Well, that got out of hand quickly. This was originally supposed to be just Hawke showing up in the outfit already before they made sweet love. However, it seemed a shame not to have the typical Anders worries thrown in. He's so different from Awakening, but can you blame him? Guy has seen some serious shit, and once you take on the responsibilities of the world, it can easily crush you.

I'd like to think though that he had some really good times with Hawke though, sexy and not, before the end whether Hawke leaves him or not. I've done both in playthroughs and it's interesting one way or the other, if nothing else.

Anyway, if you liked it, please review. I'd love to hear opinions.


End file.
